


Victor: Punishment

by murasakitou



Series: MLQC Themed: Punishment [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakitou/pseuds/murasakitou
Summary: I made a doodle of Victor bowing and apologizing to me and it is now circulating in the LFG company emails. He was beyond upset. I tried to get myself out of trouble by acting cute, but Victor was determined to punish me for it.





	Victor: Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【李泽言x你】惩罚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975903) by [AyaAyaAyaAya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaAyaAyaAya/pseuds/AyaAyaAyaAya)



> Special thanks to Sythia for beta-ing this fic and everyone on Thots of Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice Discord server who helped out with my Victor characterization so he doesn’t get too OOC.
> 
> Victor's version and part 2 of 4 of a planned punishment themed story.
> 
> Part of the NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB [must be 18+ to join]

“The revenue increase forecasted for the next quarter is 5%, compared to Q3 last year. This is largely due to the increase of show production contracts and the renewal of another season of Dine Together with Loveland TV.” I sat across Victor’s desk as I went over the company forecast and budget report.

He had his elbow on his desk, cheek resting on his knuckles as he flipped through my reports, filled with graphs and numbers.

“The show had a very high rating last season, so we are expecting to get on a more popular time slot and have a much larger budget.” I went on as I elaborated on the budget projections and expected return on investments.

I looked towards Victor to see his reaction when I finally finished my presentation a good fifteen minutes later, but he remained silent.

It was amazing how anxious I still get every time I come to LFG to make these monthly reports even though I had done it countless times in the past couple of years. Even the fact that Victor and I had been together for some time now didn’t alleviate my anxiety. If anything, it exacerbated it.

Silence ensued as he continued going through my report, and all I could hear was the sound of pages flipping.

Nervousness got me restless. I tried to cross my legs but found the pencil skirt I was wearing today too restrictive. As I uncrossed them, I heard my high heels clicked inelegantly on the hardwood floor. I bit my lip and sighed.

I simply could not do anything with grace. Even when I donned this professional suit as a deliberate armor, I probably still did not look like the owner of a successful production company. But I so desperately needed to look the part.

I couldn’t afford for others to think I slept my way to the LFG fundings when everyone in our company worked so hard for it. It wouldn’t be fair for their hard work to be undermined like that just because I had decided to go out with Victor.

“If you are not confident in your report, you should not have presented it at all.” Victor’s deep voice was stern, and his words critical as always.

“It’s not that I’m not confident in the report…”

“So why are you squirming in your seat like an idiot?” He was harsh and straight to the point.

“It’s nerve-wracking, sitting there waiting for someone to judge your presentation,” I whined. “I’m not you. I’m a producer, not a businessman. This is not my forte.”

“Then fake it till you make it.” His tone was softer now, more encouraging. “You’ve done a good job on your report, and you should be proud of that. If you let people know you are nervous, it will undermine their confidence in it.”

I sighed, knowing he was right. Ever since we started going out, Victor became even more of my mentor in business. He would always be harsh on avoidable mistakes but equally encouraging towards improvements.

The meeting concluded without further issues after Victor asking several questions regarding upcoming productions. So I scrolled through some of my friends’ moments on my phone while I waited for him to check on some emails before we head out for lunch.

Then, all of a sudden, the room went quiet, and the hair on my arms stood up. There were no more mouse clicking, keyboard typing sounds, and I could literally feel the air around me drop several degrees.

I chanced a peek at Victor and immediately regretted it. He was giving me the death glare.

“What is this?” Victor demanded in a slow deep voice that had me broke out in a cold sweat. At my confused look, he waved at his monitor.

Gingerly, I got out of my chair and circled around to his side of the desk. When I saw what was on his monitor, my face paled.

There on the screen was a video of a flipbook animation drawn on the bottom corner of a notebook. It was a small doodle of a man, kneeling in front of an annoyed girl, bowing furiously and apologizing about something. Nothing was really wrong with the video.

Except the man bore a striking resemblance to Victor and the girl me.

No wonder the office was so quiet and everyone’s desks were empty when I was walking down the hall earlier. Usually, everyone was on their best behavior working at their desk when Victor was in the office, but today everyone, including the head secretary, who sits in front of Victor’s office, and Goldman were nowhere to be found.

I should have known there would be trouble when I lost my notebook two days ago. I just didn’t know it would be this bad. The video was sent to everyone with an LFG company email more than half an hour ago. By this time, every LFG employee would have seen it already.

I am so dead. My brain screamed as I let out an anxious awkward laugh.

“Who would have drawn something like that?” I feigned innocence as I slowly backed away from him.

Victor reached out quickly towards me. I felt his fingers circled my wrist just before he jerked me forcefully towards him. Losing my footing at the sudden tug, I stumbled and landed right on his lap.

“Who, indeed.” His spat, voice even lower and deeper than before. “Perhaps I should launch an investigation? This person must have a death wish to draw something like this.”

“Or maybe she was just mad that you threw away her secret stash of chips two weeks ago!”

“Or maybe she just finds it thrilling to infuriate her superior?”

“Superior?” The word touched a nerve, and I couldn’t help but retort. “Well, let me remind you that you are my company’s investor, not my superior, Mr. CEO.”

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that says “idiot,” and I knew I blew it. I had inadvertently admitted that I was the perpetrator.

My eyes darted around, trying to figure a way out of this, but my brain refused to cooperate, so I did the only thing that seemed appropriate at a time like this. Sweet talk him and act cute.

Putting on my sweetest smile, I smoothed his tie out my hand. “I was just upset that day because I was stressed out and really wanted to eat those chips. You know they are like my comfort food.”

Victor’s expression was unchanged, but he also did not stop me from talking, so I continued.

“Nobody else was supposed to see that doodle. It was on the notebook I carry around with me. Who knew I was going to lose it.” I pouted.

“When you are always so absent-minded and on average misplaces one thing every two weeks, can you really say you didn’t expect to lose it?” His expression was still hard, but I knew he softened up a teeny tiny bit.

“Don’t be mad. I’m sorry, but I swear I didn’t lose it on purpose. And it certainly wasn’t me who made it into a video.” I wheedled as I petted him on the shoulders in an attempt to further calm him down.

“You really think this is going to work on me?”

I didn’t know if he said that to goad me on or he was just being his annoying self, but whatever it was I took it as a challenge. Hands flat on his chest, I leaned into him, brushing my lips against his. I pulled back a little to gauge his reaction, but he simply looked back at me with his poker-face.

I leaned in again, this time kissing him more slowly and tenderly. The familiar scent of his aftershave calmed my nerves as I licked sensually at the bottom of his lips. His eyes watched me carefully as if he was assessing my performance.

When he opened his mouth slightly, I took it as an invitation. Deepening our kiss, I grazed my tongue over the tip of his and slowly rolled it against mine. He held my waist with one hand and traced the other up my back, and when I sucked lightly on his lips, I could feel his gentle squeeze on my nape. By the time I pull back again, he had his eyes closed, and we were both panting. My lips curled into a smile.

“So, who was it just now that said it wasn’t going to work on him?” I teased as my eyes focused on the red lipstick mark I left on his lips. It was oddly satisfying, seeing my mark on him.

“Who said it’s working?” He said, right before he pulled me back towards him.

He lips crashed against mine; his tongue demanded that mine to follow his lead. His kisses were like him as a person, forceful, and all-consuming. I couldn’t help but moan against his mouth.

When he finally released me, I could feel a small sting on my lips. I could only image how swollen they must have been from his kiss.

“I thought you said it’s not working,” I whispered breathlessly.

“It’s got nothing to do with it.” He kissed me again before I could comment on how his actions are contradicting his words.

His kiss was slower this time, more gentle. As I melted into him, the hand he had on my waist moved up to cup my breast. I circled my fingers around his wrist, wanting to protest, but he pressed my mouth harder against his, swallowing my words.

I could feel my body slowly began to respond to him as his large warm hand kneaded my breast as his other stroked my nape. My hands clutched his suit.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” I said half-heartedly when we finally broke apart again, cheeks flushed.

“Why?” Victor lowered his head towards my neck, nuzzling it.

“Because this is your office and someone might come in.” I tried to think rationally, although I held my grip on his black suit.

He smirked and unbuttoned my shirt in response. “You didn’t complain last time.”

“Well, I’m complaining this time then.” Whenever I was with Victor, I always feel the need to talk back for some reason even if I don’t mean it, even if it gets me into trouble.

He ran his tongue down my neck and sucked on the most sensitive spot that he got to know so well since we had been together. I moaned and shivered in response, and he sucked even harder, enough to put a mark on me.

In one fluid motion, Victor pushed one side of my clothes off my left shoulder, taking the bra strap with them so that they were all bunched up at my elbow and my breast spilled out for him to see. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel small stings as he trailed his lips across my exposed collarbone and towards my already hardened nipple, no doubt leaving his marks along the way.

Thrusting my hand in his hair, I held him close to me as he sucked on my nipple, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue as his large hand kneaded my other breast through my clothes. I mewled softly as pleasure coursed through my body.

When he finally released his mouth, Victor looked up at me and smirked. “Looks like someone is not complaining about the office setting anymore.”

Why does he have to be a jerk even at times like this? I frowned, wanting to come up with an appropriate comeback but came up empty. Frustrated, I pushed his face back towards my chest and heard him chuckle.

He pushed the rest of my blouse and bra strap off my other shoulder; the blazer already slid off on its own. Victor moved to kiss and suck on my other breast. My head rolled back as he continued to cause a small current to run through my body, and my core clenched in anticipation.

Then, a sudden pain made me yelp as I felt his teeth biting not so gently on my nipple.

“Why’d you bite me?” I grabbed his hair and yanked his head away from my chest, glaring at him accusingly. The bite didn’t hurt that badly, but I was surprised that he did it at all.

“I told you, it wasn’t working.” Placing both his hands on my waist, he lifted me up effortlessly and flipped me over. Pressing on my upper back with his palm, he pushed my upper body onto his desk while my legs dangled off of it. I shuddered at the sensation of the cold desk against my sensitive nipples.

About to protest at the sudden change in position, I turned my head back towards Victor to find that he had stood up from his executive chair, his large body looming over mine. I lost all my words of objections when I saw him hooking a finger to the knot of his grey tie as he slowly pulled to loosen it.

I didn’t understand why some people think men taking off their tie was one of the sexiest things until I met Victor, but now I simply think it should be illegal. Every time I watch him do it, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I stare as if mesmerized by his action.

This time was no exception.

Throwing his tie onto his chair, he went onto undo his cufflinks and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He bent his body over mine and pressed his mouth on my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath tickled my ear, and then I heard him saying, “Did you really think I have forgotten about that offensive doodle you made?”

It took me a moment to register what he meant, and when I did, it was too late. I tried to get up, to escape from this vulnerable position, but he already had me pinned with one hand pressing down on my upper back, and I could feel his other hand hiking up my skirt to bunch around my waist.

“Garter belt?” I heard him say with a hint of appreciation in his voice. He ran his hand up and down my thighs, stroking them gently, his finger tracing the elastic strip clipped to my stockings.

Snap.

I yelped out in surprise when I felt a sharp sting on my butt. He had hooked a finger under the strap and pulled, just to release it and have it snap back onto my sensitive skin.

“Victor!” I felt my core dampening when he did it again with the other side of the elastic strap, the small pain mixed with pleasure.

Placing his rough, warm hand on my buttocks, as if to soothe me of the slight pain, he kneaded it as he did with my breasts just moments ago. As his fingers squeezed my sensitive flesh, I could feel the movement slightly parting my slick folds, causing the evidence of my arousal flowed onto my thong.

Then, through my peripheral vision, I saw Victor with his hand raised.

Smack.

I heard the loud sound of his hand connecting with my flesh before I was able to process what was going on. Then, I felt the sting on the area just between my buttocks and my upper thighs. I gasped at the sensation, but before I could take another breath, Victor’s large hand connected at the same spot again.

I cried out loud as the impact vibrated through my slick core. Overwhelmed by the pleasure-pain sensation radiating through my flesh, my hands clawed at the desk as his continued to rain down on that sensitive spot of both sides of my bottom.

The sound of him punishing my poor little ass echoed through his office along with my cries. When I belatedly realized that I might have been too loud, I stuffed my fist into my mouth, trying to muffle my voice.

“Idiot, you forgot my office is soundproof?” He chuckled, paused for a moment to let his words and the tingling sensations of my mistreated bottom to sink in, before he began the spanking anew.

When he finally stopped, I could feel my upper thighs and buttocks burned and my core drenched. I turned my head to look towards Victor, unsure if he was done with my punishment or if he was simply taking a break.

His eyes on my butt, he had a smug grin on his face as if admiring his handy work. I could only imagine how red they must be right now, and my face flushed in embarrassment. 

Running his thumb over my panties, he pressed against my clit, and I felt myself shudder. “You are enjoying this punishment a bit too much I see,” I heard him say before I heard a rip.

I opened my mouth, ready to protest that Victor had just torn my brand new pair of panties, but before I could say anything, I could feel him thrusting a long digit inside me. Closing my eyes, I moaned at the sensation as his finger moved in and out of my dripping core, and all my complaints were forgotten.

Pushing my thighs apart, he went to kneel behind me. I mewled loudly when I felt his tongue flicked over my sensitive clit, sending currents down my spine. He slipped a second finger in me and then another as he slid his tongue on that small bundle of nerve endings, sucking occasionally.

My muscles clenched, pulsing around his fingers as the world splintered around me. I yelled out his name as electricity coursed through my body, his mouth sucking on my clit throughout.

When my breathing finally slowed, and I calmed down, I heard him unclipping my stockings from the garter belt, rolling them down my legs as he kissed my inner thighs. I stepped out of them, along with my high heels, and saw Victor throw them onto his chair, landing beside his tie.

Slowly, he stood to his full height. The sun shone through the windows behind him, and for a second he looked like a giant shadow looming over me. The feeling of being overpowered by a man of his size was intimidating, yet exhilarating at the same time.

I watched the movement of his broad shoulders as he slowly took off his belt and opened his zipper. He took his already hardened length in his hand, stroking several times before he took his wallet out from the desk drawer and fished out a condom.

Ripping open the package with the help of his teeth, he slowly rolled it onto his erection before pressing himself against my slick core. With one powerful thrust, he buried himself entirely inside me. I was wet and ready to accept him, but the feeling of his hot length filling and stretching me in one thrust had me gasping out loud.

Just like with anything else, he didn’t give me any time to adjust. He immediately began to pump in and out of me with stroke after powerful stroke. There was no rhythm to his thrusts as if he wanted to take me by surprise. I moaned out loud every time his pelvis connected with my still-sore buttocks, and the cool metal of my garter belt clasps hit my upper thigh.

I closed my eyes as the pleasure built up in me once again, and I could hear the sounds of Victor’s heavy breaths and small groans. And then I heard a noise that didn’t belong:

A knock on the door.

“Victor! Someone’s coming.” My eyes flew open as I gasped in surprise. Planting my palms on the desk, I tried to push myself up, only to be pushed back down on to the desk with a thud by Victor. He pressed his large hand against my upper back, holding me down with a strength I wasn’t able to fight off.

Every muscle in my entire body clenched at the thought of the horror of being caught having sex in the office, but Victor didn’t seem to care as he continued thrusting inside me. Shoving my fist inside my mouth, I tried to stifle my voice.

I watched in horror, as if in slow motion, the office door opened and Goldman’s brown colored dress shoes appeared behind the door as he stepped in. I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining the embarrassment of being seen like this by Victor’s assistant, and silently praying that this was just a nightmare.

But the expected scandalous gasp never came. Hesitantly, I cracked my eyes open several moments later and found everything unchanged. The door was still cracked open, and Goldman’s shoes were still peeking out behind it.

It took me a moment before I realized what must have happened and heard Victor’s chuckle.

“Did you really think I was going to let him see you like this?” His voice filled with amusement.

“Then why didn’t you say so?” I yelled at him, half frustrated and half relieved. I should have known that he would stop time to prevent us from getting caught, but in the heat of the moment, I panicked and completely forgot about his evol ability.

“Consider it as part of your punishment.” He said as he playfully slapped my butt. “Besides, you were so afraid that you got so tight. Did you really expect me to stop when your sweet little cunt is squeezing my cock like that?”

I blushed at his words. Unable to come up with anything as a comeback, I silently cursed him for being a jerk and myself for falling in love with said jerk, but the cursing didn’t last long.

Victor circled his hands around my waist as he resumed his long deep thrusts, this time pulling me against him to increase the impact and grinding against me when he was fully inside. Pleasure began to build inside me once again, as my pelvis hit the edge of his desk every time he slammed into me and the impact vibrated straight to my clit.

My mind went blank as the world shattered once again around me, and my muscles clamped down on him. Energy rippled through my body over and over, I arched my back, pushing myself against him, willing for the pleasure to continue.

Victor quickened his rhythm, pounding in me faster and faster. Then with a loud grunt, his length began to throb. He buried himself deep inside me; his body shuddered as he came, hands gripping my waist, fingers digging into my skin almost painfully.

He leaned towards me and buried his face in my neck as he tried to calm his ragged breath. Equally breathless, I reached my hand back to caress his nape slowly. We stayed in that position until we both recovered, and he kissed my temple before slipping out of me.

We took our time cleaning up and getting dressed. By the time Victor resumed time and Goldman walked into the office, I was again sitting in the chair across from Victor as if nothing had happened, the only evidence being the used condom in the trash can.

As I listened to Goldman’s report and Victor ordering that video of my doodle to be removed from the face of the planet, I secretly wondered what he would do to me if he found the other doodles I drew of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a fun one to write for me. Hope you enjoyed it if you've read till the end.
> 
> Next up is Kiro in the punishment themed series.


End file.
